


Decorating the tree!

by madnessofsorts



Series: 12 days of Stucky [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts





	

The tree had been sitting in the living room for a few days, they decided to let the branches fall a little more before they were going to decorate it. Sure it was a fake tree, but they wanted it to be perfect. After all, this was their first Christmas together in the new apartment. After spending the day doing their own things, Bucky and Steve couldn’t wait to get back home and decorate the tree. Bucky was the first to return to the apartment. After putting his things away, Bucky headed to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. The time was currently 4:30, Bucky was able to leave work a little earlier that day since it not a lot was going on at the dock. Steve would be returning around five like normal. As he got the food out and on the counter, Bucky pulled his phone out and turned on Christmas music using their bluetooth record player they had gotten as a present to play the music. Bucky was starting to feel more and more festive each day. Possibly thanks to Steve.   
A half hour had gone by and the dinner was made just in time for Steve to walk through the door. After the two ate and caught up with one another after a long day, It was finally time to get the tree decorated. But first, they went to the bedroom and put their pajamas on and made some hot coco. As Steve made the coco, Bucky went into the closets and got all the Christmas decoration they owned out and brought them to the living room where he placed the boxes onto the ground.   
“Ready when you are!” Bucky called out, putting his hands on his hips as he waited for Steve to return.   
“I’ve been ready, I have just been waiting for you!” Steve joked as he handed the mug over to the brunette.   
“Coulda helped me carry the boxes then.” Bucky took the mug and thanked Steve.   
After sharing a kiss, the two got to work.   
Bucky got the lights out and began to untangle them. Some how wires of any sort always got tangled when in the darkness.   
“Steve! Stop pulling at them!” Bucky said as he pulled the lights back towards him.  
“I’m trying to put them on though!”  “They aren’t ready yet!”  
After bickering, the two finally got the lights up onto the trees. It wasn’t Christmas if their wasn't any arguing over the tree.   
The two took a step back and took a look at the tree, making sure the lights were all evenly distributed.   
They had decided on using warm colors on the tree as they thought it would look good in their new apartment. They could use the Coloured lights on the balcony or something.   
“Okay.” Bucky started to speak as he opened one of the boxes.  
“We got the classic silver and gold, red, metallic, and rose gold. Which ones do you wanna use?”   
“How about silver and red?” Steve suggested.   
The brunette nodded and got the decorations of those colours out before moving the boxes out of the way.   
Steve started to put the baubles onto the tree, Starting from the top working his way down. Once the boxes were moved out of the way, Bucky started to decorate as well, working from the opposite end up.   
The Christmas music filled the room and the Christmas spirit was growing as well.   
Moving around one another, Steve and Bucky worked and sang along to the music, Smiles on their faces and laughter to be heard. This was looking to be one of the best Christmas’ either of the two had in a long time.   
Once the Baubles were up on the tree, Steve looked towards Bucky who was still sitting on the ground cross legged.   
“What else should we add onto the tree?” Steve asked.  
“Do we have any pine cones?”   
“I bought some the other day, they smell like Cinnamon.” Steve went to the kitchen and grabbed the bag that contained the pine cones and handed them to Bucky. The brunette placed the pine cones throughout the tree, the smell of Cinnamon filling the room now too.   
Soon enough, the tree was decorated and the only thing that was needed was the Star. Bucky ran out of the living room and went to the spare room where he grabbed the new star he had gotten earlier that day.   
Bucky returned to the living room and handed it to Steve.  “Go ahead.” Bucky said with a smile.  
“You don’t wanna do it?” he questioned.   
“It’s okay, you can do it.” Bucky stepped back and crossed his arms as Steve reached up and put the star up on the tree. Steve took a step next to Bucky and put his arm around the brunette.   
“Merry Christmas, Bucky.”  “Merry Christmas, Steve.”


End file.
